Blut Und Ehre
by TheFemaleNazi
Summary: I will admit. It is quite loosely based, but who really wants to see a carbon- copy of SM's Twilight series? We've read em' enough, I assure you. I want to make you think about things in a different light. Pay close attention to the characters.:D
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own the rights of the characters of Twilight. Their rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, and/or Little Brown and Co._

_I'm just using them so that people won't have much of an excuse for me creating a crappy version of Twilight. xD_

* * *

As the pouring rain turned into a soft drizzle, I could hear voices fast approaching.

Guiding to the right, I signaled my troops to close in on the eastern flank of our target, directly the opposite of my location.

No one would pay any attention to the crouched shadows nearing the White House.

Why would they?

There was nothing to fear.

Nothing would happen...

...or so I thought.

A scream pierced the night.

Whisking about, I saw that we had been spotted by a woman holding a small child.

Knowing what had to be done, I couldn't help but to look at her.

She was terrified, and had the look of a cornered animal in her eyes.

_"Why them?" _she thought.

To my dismay, the woman started backing away slowly, reaching for a nearby shotgun laid against the side of the porch.

Slipping on the wet, sodden grass, the woman stumbled backwards, nearly dropping her child_. _As she set it on the ground, It shrieked, flailing its arms about.

She paid no attention to it as she reached behind her back._  
_

"Wait!" I said aloud.

The shogun appeared in the woman's arms not soon afterward.

As she went to stand herself up and take aim, I pulled its bulk out of its holster and I took in hand my handgun.

Slowly, I took aim and squeezed the trigger.

Two shots cracked through the night, echoing the roaring thunder.


	2. Introduction

_This story does not follow the storyline of Twilight. I merely use Twilight's character's personalities in this, so keep an eye out for them. I want to make you think a bit about this one. :))_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own the rights of the characters of Twilight. Their rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, and/or Little Brown and Co._

_I'm just using them so that people won't have much of an excuse for me creating a crappy version of Twilight. xD_

* * *

The very end of one mankind spurred the birth of two new ones.

By 2045, war had erupted throughout the seven great lands of the Earth.

Nuclear ash suffocated the Earth, and slowly killed its children.

Out of desperation, mankind struggled with many ways to adapt. Two of which, were creating super-humans called Aryans, and creating Vampire-like humanoids called Cruentus. Upon finding top-secret Nazi documents, a German scientist created what was considered by Hitler, true Nordic gods.

However, soon after the making of the Aryans, the scientist responsible for this breakthrough died a slow and agonizing death by radiation.

His secret died with him. Upon recognizing their abilities, a group known as the Enmity started turning choice human specimens into Aryans using a very secretive process that takes much energy and strength.

The Cruentus, in the meantime, were experimented upon profusely. They perfected as to where they did not necessarily require blood to survive, and they were much like the Aryans when it came to speed and aggression, but they did not possess the strength of a God, nor the power to control weather and its elements; a common attribute in their Aryan counterparts.

Their strength not match the Aryans, as well as their stamina. However, Cruentus were not to be underestimated. Cruentus possess super-human speed and agility, as opposed to the deadly grace of the Aryans.

After years of trial, error, war, and hatred, both races are spear-headed by cruel and unforgiving leaders. The Aryans chose Roslyn Von Krowe as their Fuehrin, or Female Fuehrer, and the Cruentus chose Yoeseph Kant, as their Czar.

Both of which, will do anything to kill one another.

Time and time again did these two forces clash, and more and more did they hate one another.

..The humans, whom numbers were dwindling at an alarming rate, were forced to sit and watch.


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own the rights of the characters of Twilight. Their rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, and/or Little Brown and Co._

_I'm just using them so that people won't have much of an excuse for me creating a crappy version of Twilight. xD_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Running. I'm running through a dense fog.

Its going to catch me, and I'm going to die.

I hear his rapid breathing, the sound of him running after me.

He's going to catch me.

I'm going to die.

"Roslyn."

I woke with a jolt, and I felt his gaze upon me.

Sheepish, I take a moment to turn my head and look into his bright, azure blue eyes.

"I had a dream, nothing more my love." I assured him.

He just sat there for a moment, and it felt like he was staring into my soul, if I still had one.

"You had a nightmare, not a dream Roslyn."

I gave him my best unconcerned impression.

"It has no relevance whatsoever, so there is no need to worry over it, dearest."

He looked at me once more, still looking concerned, and then embraced me warmly.

"I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

He then tenderly buried his face in my shoulder.

"My love, nothing shall happen. I am immortal, and we all know that. Not only am I Aryan, but I'm an Angel too, according to my father, whom the Jews called Satan in the time of Humanity."

"Hmm.." He murmured. "Perhaps so. I just am worried though. I still don't want any harm to befall you, Roslyn. I love you."

A knock on the door called my attention.

"Yes.." I called. "Who is it?"

A voice replied:

"Mein Fuehrin, Evander needs to speak with you immediately. Its something about this new dimension, and how it is different than ours."

I scoffed.

"Of course this dimension is different! This isn't even a parallel universe! For all we know, Herr Hitler might have even won the war here!"

"Yes mein Fuehrin, that may be a possible outcome there."

I looked towards the door once more.

"Tell Evander that I shall be there in a second. You are dismissed, soldier."

The soldier then added "Yes mein Fuehrin." and was off.

I looked over, and saw Rex staring at me again. He expression seemed puzzled, like he was thinking too hard about something.

"That would be different, now wouldn't it Roslyn?" He questioned. "A world full of mock Aryans, meant to mimic that of your people."

I leaned into him and breathed in his warm scent as he embraced me once more.

"You're very odd, Roslyn. I love you for it, though. I'll miss you so very much. I don't know how I'll fare with not being with you every waking moment of every day."

"I love you too, Rexie. I'll always love you."

After a few moments of the happiness of being with the one I loved, painfully I decided that it was time to see Evander. In a rush, I cleansed myself through using the air to lift off dirt particles and impurities instead of traditional bathing, and properly dressed myself.

As I was being escorted by my guards, men apart of the Schutzstaffel- ST squadron, I could not help but to wonder what the difference between the two worlds was. I wondered if, in 122 years from now in this dimension, I will assert myself as Der Fuehrin like I did in my own home universe.

_Best not to think too hard about it..._ A whimsical voice said in my head.

_Why not?_

_Well, you could hurt yourself._

"Rosetta." I said aloud. "Stay out of my head, child!"

The voice sounded annoyed, yet amused now.

_And in what way am I a child? I'm almost as old as you are, Roslyn!_

I rounded a corner, and in an instant was face-to-face with Evander.

He flinched, and then relaxed.

"I hear you have some news for me, scout."

He smiled, and said "Yes mein Fuehrin. It seems that this universe is slightly different than ours."

I just looked at him quizzically, puzzled.

He chuckled, his silver-blue eyes sparkling with amusement, and said:

"This universe, mein Fuehrin, is different than our home dimension. How, you ask? That is simple." He then pulled out a book with the title of "Twilight" on the front of it.

"Bella doesn't fall in love with Edward in this dimension! She chooses Jacob, the werewolf, over that bloodsucking fairy, Edward!" He said, as he waved it in front of me.

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You know what Evander, go fuck yourself." I said, laughing.

He started giggling, and soon the whole room's earlier tension evaporated.

After saying my goodbyes and holding the one I loved the most in a last embrace, I made my way to the portal to Deutschland.

I understood that this was the last time I'll be seeing Rex for a while. Recognizing this, I felt the beginning of a longing grow within my chest, which felt like a cold arrow digging into my heart.

Right as I neared the gaping hole in the fabric of the universe that my scientists created, I stopped.

As if he read my thoughts, Evander coolly walked over, tapped me on the head with a movie case, and handed it to me. It had a flower on it, and its title read "Interview with a Vampire."

"Some entertainment while you're wasting away for 6 weeks in Nazi Germany." He slyly added.

He then started laughing uncontrollably as I sat there for a moment, trying hard not to punch him in the face.

The Aryans nearby stopped and stared for a moment, trying to figure out what they missed while minding their business.

Annoyed, I loudly stated that everyone needed to go back to their work.

They heeded my command immediately.

Evander, giggling, wished me the best of luck, and then sneaked off, only to be hit in the back of the head by the movie he gave me, which was sent hurling through the air towards him the moment he stepped away from me.

"They didn't have Blu-Ray players back in the 40s, you jackass!"

Someone to the left of me asked, "Who uses Blu-Ray anymore?"

Laughing hard, I stepped into the portal.

_Here we go._


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own the rights of the characters of Twilight. Their rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, and/or Little Brown and Co._

_I'm just using them so that people won't have much of an excuse for me creating a crappy version of Twilight. xD_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

I took a moment to breathe in the sweet smell of the German woodlands. The faint smell of people and gunpowder was present, as it seems that hunters were here about a week ago.

By the smell of blood, I assumed that their hunt was successful.

I reminded myself that I needed to hunt. With mid afternoon rolling around, this was a good time to start looking for deer, since I did not ant to harm an innocent German citizen.

As I stalked in the underbrush, I could not help but to hear the sound of twigs snapping not too far in the distance.

Crack.

Eagerly, I pulled my concealed pistol out and whipped around.

Sitting there, terrified, was a small white rabbit.

Sighing, I placed my gun back into its holster and picked the little ball of fur up.

It did this yelp-thing, and struggled a little as I petted it.

After it was reassured that I was not a threat, it took some effort to get it to stop following me.

Each step it took crunched leaves, and I tensed each time.

_I think I'm taking this a bit too seriously._

"You are."

Lightning fast, I flipped around, ripping my handgun out of its holster, and put it to a man's forehead.

He whisked it out of my hand, and I kicked him in the face.

Blood went everywhere, and it took me a moment to realize that I just kicked one of my scouts upside the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed.

"Oh my God, Carlisle! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Carlisle! I'm so sorry! I thought you were.."

He shook his head slightly, blood flowing from his nose.

Holding up one hand, he calmly breathed: "Its okay, I was a medic in my past life, so ignore it! Just forget it ever happened.."

Now that I was sure he was alright, I became slightly annoyed.

"Okay Carlisle, explain to me why the fuck you were following me in the first place."

He looked at me in a somewhat bothersome manner.

"Rex said that there's a change of plans."

I looked at him quizzically.

"What kind of plans?" I said as I retrieved my gun.

"You are to protect Herr Hitler."

"WHAT?"

"That's just it mein Fuehrin, we received intel that the Cruentus are to try to attack Der Fuehrer. We need to react with extreme measures, and Rex personally told me to ask you to infiltrate the house of Ivan Kroenen, Hitler's youngest general and seemingly the weakest of mind."

"So Carlisle, you're saying that Rex is asking me to seduce this man? Do you expect me to believe this bullshit?"

He stood there, shocked.

"No mein Fuehrin! No, that is not what herr Rex meant! Rex loves you, he would never ask you to do that! That's insane! He just wants you to simply win him over and use him to be close to Der Fuehrer, so you'll be close at hand when Victoria strikes, and you can dispatch her in a swift offense."

I slowly nodded my head. This made more sense, I think.

"I must leave now, mein Fuehrin. I bid you farewell, and good luck. May God be with you."

"Do not utter that name in my presence. I do not need a God for protection."

I think I looked incredibly pissed off, because as soon as I hissed those words, he slowly backed away, and disappeared into the underbrush.

I groaned. This was going to be a long six months.


	5. Chapter 3

****This story does not follow the storyline of Twilight. I merely use Twilight's character's personalities in this, so keep an eye out for them.****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER AND LITTLE BROWN AND CO.  
**

* * *

It was not long before I reached Berlin. The sights and smells of the bustling capital city were overwhelming.

The scarlet flags of the Third Reich were everywhere. Soldiers, proud and mighty, strolled through the streets alongside their friends and loved ones.

There was not an impurity in sight, until I noticed a shadowy figure crouched in the darkness of the side of a building.

I felt a rush of adrenaline, and started taking a few steps forward. As I was about to leap off of the building I had been observing from, a small, smart-ass sounding voice popped into my head.

_"You're not thinking of just waltzing in there dressed like that, are you?"_

I immediately halted my advance.

_"Rosetta, how the hell did you find me here?"_

_I heard a faint snicker, as if it were an echo of a dream._

_"Evander told me. I thought it would be a good idea to keep watch on you from the base."_

_"So, that explains how you sound so far away."_

_"Exactly. It takes a great amount of effort to telepathically send messages to you from so far away, though. It kinda hurts."_

_"Not really."_

_"Easy for you to say! I'm not one of the most powerful Aryans in the world."_

_Faint laughter filled my head._

_I crouched, noticing how easy it would be to see me from the ground._

_"So, I'm guessing that the best thing for me to do now is to disguise myself."_

_"How do you expect to do that? Either way, you're going to stand out. If you haven't noticed, us Aryans just have a particular grace in our movements, as well as our godly physical appearances, not to mention the silver eyes. Well, in your case, silver and gold. That's kinda gonna be hard to hide, honey."_

_"Yeah, well, it needs to be done."_

_"Yeah, you got that damn right. Well, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded from all of this long-distance mumbo-jumbo. If you need me, just gimme a shout. If I'm not sleeping, I'll be watching T.V."_

_"Nice to see that you're the active individual, Rose."_

_"Bleh. I'll be off now. Bye Ros."_

The mental connection to her was terminated.

Looking around, I observed a clothing store about 3 blocks from where I crouched.

Suddenly I noticed how the figure lying in the shadows had vanished, and was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" I hissed.

Angrily, I made my way along the rooftops of western Berlin.

Dropping down to street-level, I stealthily crept into the store, unnoticed.  
No one seemed to observe me quietly grabbing a dress and a pair of shoes. I didn't even take the time to study it. It was civilian clothing, and that was all that mattered now.

With inhuman speed, I bolted out the door, a flash of black and grey.

Almost to my surprise, no one saw. However, they must have heard, because there were people looking about, puzzled.

I chuckled. How could I not? It was pretty hilarious how I could do things like that and get away with it.

Looking at the dress, I was shocked.

How is it that when I try to look inconspicuous, I somehow manage to snatch the outfit that looks like it belongs in a Broadway musical?

Ugh, things keep getting better and better.

Annoyed, I made my way behind a building, out of sight, and slipped into my new clothes.

Now, not wanting to leave a suit of unparalleled quality and technology behind some random-ass 20th-century warehouse, I neatly folded it up and stuck it into a little portable backpack. Not to my surprise, I was able to configure its settings to look more like a purse from the 60s than anything.

It would have to do, I thought irritably.

Pulling on the heels, I made my way around the corner and onto the sidewalk as gracefully as I could while balancing on one foot.  
That, of which, meant stumbling stupidly into the open.

Naturally, people began staring at once.

Shyly, I started walking to the eastern part of town.

Apart from the glares from the many women there on the street, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Of course, my "purse" was often subjected to constantly being pointed out by little kids and envious adults, but they could fuck off in my mind.

However, I didn't feel quite comfortable wearing such a revealing dress, as my back was exposed and I was well aware of my cleavage being visible in the front of the dress.

In fact, I was pretty close to feeling a bit like a prostitute right then, but I pressed on. Of course, men would stop by and stare along the way. It was quite annoying, actually.

Unless you're a flat-out slut, which I'm not implying that you are if you don't, I wouldn't think you would be quite comfortable with men staring at your legs and cleavage the whole time you're out walking, either.

Its just not the greatest experience.

..In fact, it was just about to get me in some trouble.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

****This story does not follow the storyline of Twilight. I merely use Twilight's character's personalities in this, so keep an eye out for them.****  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER AND LITTLE BROWN AND CO.  
**

* * *

"Hello there," an Officer said in German as he stepped out of the doorway after seemingly inspecting a building. "now why would such a wonderful example of a gorgeous Aryan woman be walking about in a place like this?"

Giving him a quick glance to the side, I noted that his hair was golden under his cap, and his eyes were a cold, gray color. His build was slightly tall, and slender.

Pretending to be shy, I looked away a bit, and softly answered "I'm just looking for my lost dog, sir. Have you seen it? He's a Husky. I've been told he was spotted here not too long ago."

Looking up, I caught him slyly eying my breasts, which were easily visible due to the low-cut hoe-bag dress I was wearing.

"Well," he cockily said, "I haven't seen such a dog. Perhaps we could resort to another solution of passing your time? I am off tonight.."

I saw where this is going.

He moved towards me a bit, brushing up against my body.

_Hell fucking no, this guy was not going there.._

My thoughts were brought to a halt as he suddenly grabbed me, and flew into the building.

"WHAT THE FU.." was all I could say before he brought me to the cold, wooden floor, jerking me under him.

_Oh shit._

I had to choose to live through whatever was going to happen, or knock his Aryan-wannabe ass out.

My problem is, how the hell do I knock him out in a manner in which he won't wake up and know that I am graced with supernatural powers?

As I went to yell for help, his hand slid over my mouth, followed by him nuzzling and biting my neck.

Thinking wildly, I did the only rational thing I could do.

I forced a cry for help as hard as possible with my mind, with the thought that perhaps Rai would hear my desperate calls.

Cockily, he slid his tongue up my neck and into my mouth.

Struggling, I managed to kick him in the leg.

Yeah, like that helped much.

Apparently it only managed to annoy him a bit, because he thrusted himself painfully between my legs and held me down tighter than before.

_Mother-fucking asshole, _I thought.

Suddenly, I broke my arm free, right as he was fumbling with his trousers while awkwardly attacking my mouth with firm and unsympathetic kisses.

With a swiftness unmatched by any man or woman, I smacked him upside the face as fast and hard as I could in such a position.

He groaned, and slid over to the side a bit.

Obviously it wasn't enough to knock him out, because after a split second he grabbed my waist right as I stood up and nearly made me fall on my face.

"Nein!" He grunted.

_What the fuck man, can you seriously not get any on normal circumstances?_ I thought angrily as he pulled me under him once again, this time on my belly.

As I went to flip right-side-up, he tore off my shoes and undergarments while struggling to keep me under control.

_This is not happening to me!_

It seemed like in a split second, there was a sickening crack as if someone had struck a bone with something hard.

The officer crumpled on top of me, and I freaked the hell out.

I clambered out from underneath him and his body thudded against the floor.

Though there was little light shed due to the boarded-up windows in the room, I could still make out the slender form of my sister in arms, Rai.

The day I had met her, lying there on the ashen ground and surrounded by the black flakes falling like snow, I knew she was special. Though she was obviously not of her kind, unlike the other Cruentus, Rai's heritage clear and could be easily pointed out. Generally, Cruentus have black hair, and reddish eyes; the color of Vermilion, and they looked predominantly Slavic. She was the exception. She was a Japanese baby, with soft brown hair and luminous green eyes.

From that day forward, I raised her as if she were my sister. Training together, teaching her, and becoming more attached to this little Cruentus girl more and more. Though she was not quite as close as I and Rosetta, we were there for one another; whatever the situation may be. She was my left-hand woman, and now she had just saved my ass from being raped. Literally.

Looking at the unconscious body of the officer lying on the floor, I decided to quickly dispose of him. Grabbing him by the shoulders, I dragged him to the nearest wall and sat him there.

Rai simply looked at me, as she was really not one for words.

I've only caught her talking four times in the 26 years I've known her, anyways. I didn't expect anything from her but her usual unyielding gaze.

Just then, I had wished Rex were here. He would have been able to spare me the traumatizing experience I had just went through much quicker than Rai.

Though I am as close to a goddess than anything could possibly get, my powers are somehow weakened in this dimension.

That thought scared me.

What if a Cruentus had appeared?

Would it mean that she would be the first ever Aryan to be captured, Die Fuehrin of the Fourth Reich?

My pride wouldn't recover from such a thing.

Rai probed my mind a bit, drawing my attention, and I had noticed that I was pacing back and forth in the room.

At that time I realized that we needed to make our way out of that house, and out of that part of town.

Looking to the rooftops outside through the holes of the wood on the windows and the boards in the ceiling where the roof had fallen through, I desperately searched for a clear escape out of this place.


End file.
